Pequeño,brillante y mortal
by Giuly De Giuseppe
Summary: Shippǒ siempre querrá la felicidad de Kagome, siempre.


**Pequeño, brillante y mortal**

 **INUYASHA © RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

 **Sinopsis:** Shippǒ siempre querrá la felicidad de Kagome, siempre. [ACTIVIDAD] La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!

 **Nota de la autora:** **Editado el 26-12-17**

¿Qué les puedo decir? Esta idea es tan retorcida como el foro que auspicia el reto, el foro **¡Siéntate!** , y les digo que se pasen por allí a menos que sean mentalmente vírgenes.

Ahora, el reto consistía en elegir una especie típica de Noche de Brujas y un objeto relacionado con este, en mi caso **Hombre lobo-Bala de Plata** , y poner al objeto como protagonista del relato junto a la especie escogida.

En fin, no tengo más que decir más que si eres sensible a temas de muerte, sangre y drama, no leas y si lo lees bueno, los rebeldes y el resto disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Pequeño, brillante y mortal**

 **I-PRIMERA SENSACIÓN**

Estaba tranquilo reposando en el regazo de Kagome mientras esta recogía hierbas medicinales para abastecerse ella y la anciana Kaede. Pero ese no era el motivo de alegría que me tenía tan animado… ¡resulta que podemos ir el mundo de Kagome! Cuando ella anuncio eso jamás me vi tan feliz como cuando ella había vuelto. Podría conocer la caja de imágenes que tanto mencionada el perro aquel y comer tantos dulces. ¡Qué feliz seria en su mundo!

Claro, mientras yo planeaba mi regocijo en ese nuevo mundo no me percate que Kagome me había tirado de su regazo. Uh, con razón estaba tan duro el regazo.

—Oye Kagome que…—las palabras se quedaron en mi boca mientras miraba lo mismo que ella, era un demonio lobo que bien yo conocía: Kǒga, el ahora jefe de la tribu de lobos y un dolor de trasero para el perro de InuYasha. Pero… ¿Qué hacia Kǒga allí?

Kǒga parecía- o pretendía- ignorarme completamente y hablar con Kagome como si no estuvieran más que ellos dos. Podía sentirlo en cómo se centraba en Kagome detenidamente y todos sus sentidos se apartaban del todo para solo concentrarse en su persona. La estaba mirando de arriba y hacia abajo, varias veces. Analizando algo que yo desconocía. De pronto, esa mirada vacía se borró repentinamente, como sí algo en su interior volvió a estar en su lugar y entonces, sonrió como siempre.

—Mi adorada Kagome, cuanto me alegra verte —le dijo en un intento de coquetear con ella, así que suele hacer. Kagome se movió incomoda y, además, podía sentir con mi olfato como empezaba a sudar de nervios e incluso parecía que titiritaba como un cachorro pequeño y aterrado. Era extraño ese actuar suyo en presencia del Kǒga.

—Kǒga-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí? —ahora ella también tartamudeaba ante Kǒga y este mostró uno colmillo de su boca como si disfrutara del mal estado de Kagome… ¡¿Qué rayos ocurría?!

Mi mente trabajaba a cien pensando en posibilidades cuando Kǒga entonces, muy al estilo de Sesshǒmaru, se puso serio, frío y habló con una voz que de lo perversa parecía atravesarte:

—Espero que no olvides lo que te propuse, Kagome. Solo tienes cinco días.

Kagome levemente o casi nada asintió. El lobo entonces afirmó también y sonrió, pero no como le sonríe a Kagome siempre de manera buena, esta vez fue de una manera como asesina y como Naraku. No, sonrió como Naraku todo todito.

Kǒga entonces se volteó, pero antes se giró como sintiendo algo en su espalda, pero solo nos vio a Kagome y a mí. Tardó otro par de segundos en irse pues giro su cabeza para mirar a todos lados, incomodo. Claro, él pensaría que era un demonio o presencia maligna, jamás pensaría que un zorrito como yo lo mirara con tanto odio, y ese solo fue la primera sensación que tendría Kǒga.

Más sabría de mí en cuanto le preguntara a Kagome que ocurría.

 **II-RECUERDO**

Ya era de noche en la cabaña. InuYasha roncaba fuerte, pero eso no me impedía dormir como otras tantas veces. Ahora a mi mente la que no me daba reposo. Suspiré al recordar el motivo que mantenía mi mente viva y coleando.

Kagome me contó lo que ocurría con Kǒga.

—Verás Shippǒ, Kǒga-kun me ha dicho que su matrimonio con Ayame-chan no fue que algo más que de conveniencia para el clan de lobos. Allí no hay amor o cariño alguno—recuerdo su tono neutro y triste. Claro, se sentía apenada por esa loba.

Bueno, aquí venia mi gran duda.

—Pero Kagome, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

Kagome pareció tomar aire, como sí todo lo que dijera ahora fuera un gran esfuerzo para ella. Yo me sentí inquieto y empezaba a ponerme nervioso, lo que ocurría era algo muy serio.

—Según los ancestros lobo, yo soy la compañera de vida de Kǒga —soltó y ahí empezó a llorar. Yo gemí de asombro y acompañé a Kagome con las lágrimas de angustia. La entendía ¿Cómo podía ser compañera de Kǒga si estaba casada con InuYasha? —. Lo peor es que Kǒga-kun no aceptara un no como respuesta y es capaz de matar a InuYasha para quedarse conmigo.

—¡¿Matar a InuYasha?! —eso me cayó de sorpresa y me aterró. A Kǒga yo lo respetaba y le tenía aprecio, pero, ¿Era capaz de matar a ese perro? Sí era capaz, por primera vez comenzaba a considerarlo una amenaza para mi familia—. Pero, ¿acaso Kǒga no olio tu lazo con InuYasha?

Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron rojas ante mi pregunta. Sabía que me refería a la marca de pertenencia que ponían los demonios en sus parejas determinando que esa hembra o macho era suyo y de nadie más… ¡Dios! No soy tan niño ya.

—Lo tengo Shippǒ, pero Kǒga cree que nuestro emparejamiento es erróneo ante lo que dicen los ancestros lobo—me explico tocando su hombro izquierdo con inquietud, allí de seguro estaba su marca. A mí parece que esa marca es real y no errónea, creo que esos ancestros están mal—. Shippǒ, esto no tienes que decirlo a nadie, ni siquiera a InuYasha. Yo veré que puedo hacer en estos cincos días.

Iba a refunfuñar y a decirle que le diga a InuYasha. Que él y Miroku harían papilla de lobo a Kǒga, pero me callé y prometí no decir nada.

Pero no prometí no hacer nada yo.

 **III-IDEA**

A pesar de que los días estaban casi contados para Kagome y su destino, habíamos viajado de todas formas a su época porque esta no quería levantar sospechas de InuYasha quien algo sentía que ocurría. El hanyǒ no era tonto, el aroma que desprendía ella era de nervios y fácilmente se sentía. InuYasha no la indagada simplemente porque no quería ganarse un beso del suelo. Sin embargo, a sus allegados si se permitió hacer la indagatoria, incluyéndome.

—¿Seguro que tú sabes nada, chaparro? —me indagó una vez que cruzamos el pozo y que Kagome corrió con su familia de esa extraña época.

No quería mentirle a InuYasha porque era algo que nunca la había hecho y él detestaba sin dudas, sin embargo, le negué rotundamente pese a la vocecilla que pedía a gritos que dijera todo. Él soltó un característico _Keh_ y siguió a Kagome mientras yo lo seguía a él. Pobre, sin dudas la incertidumbre de sentirse sin saber nada era peor que cualquier golpe de demonio. Ah, InuYasha. Ni yo sabiendo todo sé que hacer.

Intente despejar mi mente, aunque sea un poco, estábamos del otro del pozo y Kǒga no podría pasar allí ni, aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas de lobo. Entonces, me centré en la familia de Kagome que me recordaba mucho a mis padres por los cariñosos, bondadosos y siempre atentos. Ella y su hermano no tenían papá como yo y su abuelo era por parte de su padre. Su madre era una señora muy buena que enseguida me trato como de su familia y me invito a ver algo llamado película en la caja de imágenes. InuYasha como ya había venido cuando era el viaje de la búsqueda de fragmentos, se acomodó enseguida sin chistar y pude sentir que eso tranquilizo a Kagome y en parte, a mí.

— Las películas son como imágenes que se mueven y cuentan una historia que alguien inventa y que ciertas personas llamadas actores la interpretan —me explico Kagome mientras yo mirada esa extraña cosa con curiosidad.

— ¿Son como obras pero que pasan una vez? — indagué.

—Pasan cada tanto, pero la diferencia de las obras es que esto trata de cosas incluso que no son historias o leyendas.

Yo sonreí y me puse a ver la dichosa película mientras comíamos unas cosas dulces llamadas palomitas. ¡Esa época tenia de todo! En medio de la película, InuYasha se quejó de pronto cuando vio a Kǒga en la caja de imágenes… ¡Esperen! ¿Kǒga? Me centré en la imagen y ciertamente era algo parecido a Kǒga, pero según dijo el hermano de Kagome, Sǒta, era la película del Hombre Lobo.

—Keh, ¿Y cómo lo matan si no es con un arma como Tessaiga? —cuestionó InuYasha.

—Con una bala de plata, Orejas de Perro —el hermano de Kagome se levantó y fue a una estantería y de allí sacó algo extraño—. Esta es una pistola, era mi padre y tiene una bala de plata —dijo mostrándolos eso que me parece, era para matar—. Sí existiera los hombres lobos, una bala así los mataría.

—¿Me dices que esta cosa puede matar a un chucho como Kǒga? —le indagué yo sin pensarlo. InuYasha soltó una carcajada y Sota solo me asintió. Quizás mi comentario parecía de un pequeño, de curioso u otra cosa.

Jamás pensarían lo que pasaba por mi mente.

 **IV-DESCRIPCIÓN**

Sí, Kǒga se sorprendió cuando lo cite en una llanura. Le dije que era para hablar algo de Kagome e InuYasha. No dudó ni dos segundos. Pensaría que pondría a favor suyo de separarlos.

Por supuesto que no era eso, pero, había que aparentar que parecía algo cualquiera que dice un pequeño kitsune cualquiera. Sin embargo, con lo tenía en mi espalda y había hurtado cuando nos fuimos de la casa de Kagome, sabía que no era algo cualquiera.

Kǒga llegó en un torbellino, como siempre, y se puso justo frente a mí. Yo sonreí como un niño travieso, inocente y nada dañino.

Nada dañino.

—¿Qué quieres Shippǒ? —me indagó sonriendo. Claro, él pensaba algo de mi tan erróneo como lo que pensaba hacerle a Kagome e InuYasha. Quería separarlos.

Yo no lo permitiría.

—Pues…—dije divagando, quería ver como se ponía de tonto creyéndose que viviría más tiempo, que podría tener a Kagome sobre el cadáver de InuYasha—… ¿Tu cómo me describirías? —le solté y, como esperaba, se sorprendió.

—¿Describirte? —pareció meditarlo unos segundos y eso me bastó para preparar el arma. Sí, iba a matar a Kǒga—. Pues eres pequeño…—comenzó a nombrar, yo acomodaba para disparar de sopetón—. brillante y…

Apreté el gatillo sin dudar, Kǒga solo miro como la bala iba a su cabeza. Sin moverse e impresionado, me preguntó:

—¿Shippǒ?

¡Y Bang!

Las aves salieron volando despavoridas ante el sonoro estruendo. Mediante mi oído desarrollado, pude escuchar cómo se quebraba en miles de fragmentos óseos el cráneo de Kǒga con el gran de impacto de la pequeña bala, como un chorro de sangre de iba en picada de la cabeza del yǒkai al césped al mismo y como soltaba un gemido agónico, el último, antes de comenzar a caer al suelo en un peso muerto, por suerte mía. La sangre no empezó a tardar en salir de la cabeza de Kǒga de manera más calma, pero no menos gratificante, y yo sonreí satisfecho como si hubiera hecho un dibujo y se lo mostrara a Kagome.

Kagome…

Sonreí como Naraku.

…ella ahora estaba a salvo.

Para que no pasara más tiempo y el olor yǒkai despertara a criaturas hambrientas de buena carne. Comencé a arrastrar el inerte cadáver hacia la maleza donde estaba un pozo que anticipadamente había hecho a todo pulmón. La sangre que había nacido del cráneo lobuno, comenzó a arrastrarse desastrosamente por toda la anatomía de Kǒga manchando mis manos y parte de mi ropa, no me molestaba pues era como un premio regodearse entre el líquido carmesí vital de mi víctima, de ese ser horrendo que pretendía dañar a mi familia. Estaba feliz de mancharme de Kǒga, de sentir a Kǒga _vivo_ en mí, porque solo así viviría.

Fue algo difícil colocarlo en el pozo y comenzar a taparlo. Algunos animales curiosos ante el aroma a sangre se acercaron, por suerte, había sido precavido y había puesto un campo de protección para evitar problemas. Una vez finalizado mi tarea, brinqué y solté una exclamación de festejo.

Junté el arma y verifiqué que estuviera como si no se hubiera disparado. Totǒsai fue bueno en ayudarme como borrar ese rastro, pensando que era nueva arma. Incluso, me la pidió para intentar fabricarla. Mejor para mí, si había problemas ese viejo herrero sería de ayuda. Con todo listo para irme, mire la fosa que yo mismo había hecho.

—Tenías razón, Kǒga —comencé a decir—. Soy pequeño, brillante…—pasee altaneramente alrededor de la tumba precaria —. y mortal —le di un último vistazo—. Como una bala de plata. Pequeño, brillante y mortal como bala de plata.

Tras hablar, no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa sádica en mi rostro.

Por lo menos en un tiempo, yo no iría a esa llanura. Habría olor a lobo muerto mucho tiempo.

 **V- ¿FINAL FELIZ?**

La noticia de la muerte de Kǒga a manos de algo tan pequeño como un orificio en la cabeza impresiono a muchos y a Kagome qué, no quería, pero lo hizo igual, le alivio en cuerpo y alma. Como era costumbre, fuimos a donde el clan a dar el pésame sobre todo a Ayame y el par de lobos que siempre iban con Kǒga.

—No importa, él no me amaba. Era mejor así —soltó Ayame frente a InuYasha, Kagome y yo. Se veía ¿Aliviada? Vaya, parece que mi acto justiciero ayudo a más gente de lo que esperaba.

—Lo que no entiendo es como se dejó vencer por tan tonto hechizo —cuestionó InuYasha poco convencido. El siendo un hanyǒ experimentado y que conocía de artes de la muerte, sabía que ese lobo no podía haber muerte por un hechizo o, mejor dicho, algo de ese lado del pozo—. Los lobos dicen que solo tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza y nada más.

—Habrá sido algo pequeño, brillante y mortal —dije sin remordimiento alguno. ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Kǒga quería dañar a mi familia y sus intenciones le costaron la vida. Se lo merecía.

—Puede ser —exclamó InuYasha. Mirándome ¿Satisfecho? Sí, él sabía que yo había actuado y matado a Kǒga.

Más tarde, en la cabaña y hablando de temas como de que Kagome estaba esperando un cachorro del perro ese, me separó del grupo y me indagó de todo lo sucedido. Le conté, pues ya no había problema de que al menos él se enterara

—Hiciste bien Shippǒ, aunque era mejor destrozarlo por completo —me expresó con algo que parecía orgullo y algo de celos. Lo entendía, InuYasha era uno de los más deseaba ver muerto a Kǒga desde que lo conocimos.

—Podía hacerlo, pero sería muy evidente nuestras garras —le sonreí sádicamente. De todas formas, no era tan malo sonreír así y comenzaba a gustarme.

—Pero la próxima víctima déjame algo a mí, Kagome es alguien exquisita ante los demonios —su voz sonaba ronca y sus pupilas junto a las marcas, delataron su estado demoniaco despierto.

No me aterró pues tenía razón, a Kagome siempre la buscarían, pero, nadie nos privaría de ella y su dulzura.

Mataremos si es necesario.

¿Qué si somos felices así? Sí, porque ¿acaso a veces no hay tristeza para lograr la felicidad? Aunque esa tristeza sea la muerte o asesinato, a InuYasha y a mí nos alegra cada vez que un demonio muere y Kagome sigue con nosotros cuidándonos, cuidando a los hijos de InuYasha y ella. Por parte, yo soy feliz si ella está dándome dulces del otro mundo.

Para mí, es un final feliz.


End file.
